dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Saber
Saber is a character in Dragon Quest V. He is a monster the Hero will always recruit, first as a cub then as a full-grown adult. He is a great sabrecat, a large sabretooth leopard monster. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest V Saber is one of the names that Bianca will suggest when he is recruited. He is first met in the first generation, where several children are seen bullying a small cat in Roundbeck. They grow tired when the kitten fails to react, and agree to give him to the Hero of he can deal with the ghosts in the area. In gratitude, Saber bonds with the hero to become a party member for the remainder of the era. Bianca gives him an equippable ribbon before she leaves the party. After the Hero's defeat in the Coburg ruins, he and Saber are separated, and the sabrecub left to run wild, ending the first generation's storyline. The two meet again years later as adults when the Hero is called on to save a village from a monster. Saber, now an adult, will not quite remember the Hero and is considered impossible to defeat with infinite HP, though he does not attack due to the hero's scent being familiar to him. The only way to end the battle is to use Bianca's ribbon on him, thus he will recognise the Hero and rejoin him for the rest of the game. Battle As a permanent member of the team, Saber is a very powerful ally to use. He cannot use magic, but has incredible attack and defence as well as some very powerful techniques. Saber is also one of the fastest characters in the game and often can strike before anyone else. Being feline, Saber uses fang and claw adornments as weapons, and can don light body armours. Though he can also wear helms, he is limited to open-faced varieties such as the iron helmet, This being the case, he can potentially be outclassed quickly by other monsters and any human companions the player may recruit. With the maximum number of party members being eight (four active members plus four reserve members) in both the DS and mobile versions, Saber's deployment is a matter of preference, and depends largely on the player's style of play. The hero and his son are the strongest characters in the game, and his daughter can learn the best spells in the game; thus, players are often advised to use them. Players who prefer focusing on attacking may opt to use Saber or Bianca/Debora as their fourth character, while players who prefer to use magic will use Nera. Attributes Trivia *Bianca also recommends the names Leo, Spot, Mohicat, Tom, Purrcy, Moggy, Punk, Pyjamas, and Baumren. If you say no to all of them, she'll just keep going through the list. *One of the names Bianca recommends for Saber is Baumren, which is a reference to the ghost of a great sabrecat in Dragon Quest VIII. Completing the side quest involving this character gave the party an item called "Baumren's bell", which allowed them to summon a great sabrecat to ride for faster travel on the overworld. *In Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below, Bianca's coup de grace consists of her using her ribbon to summon Saber and having him attack the enemies. In this instance, the name he has is Purrcy. Gallery Dqmbrvwii 029.jpg Ijsd.png Other languages Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters